dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ridill
Ridill '''(リディル) is an extremely lethal Demon Sword that goes by the names '''Vengeful Venom Blade, Malice Blood Dragon Slayer, and Regin's Baneful Heart '''in "Highschool DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." '''Summary This vile, single-edged sword was previously wielded by the original Regin; the dwarf brother of Fafnir and foster father of the original Siegfried who aided the original Siegfried in killing Fafnir. After the act, Regin was killed by a Gram-wielding Siegfried after his discovery of Regin's plans to kill him and make off with Fafnir's treasure trove. This sword was used to carve out the heart of Fafnir, which wound up binding a venomous curse to the blade upon completion. This was the result of a manifestation of the malice and greed within Regin's devious plot merging with Fafnir's own toxic blood. This sword reeks of malice and murderous intent, so much so that even the Norse gods don't dare to even hold it for prolonged amounts of time. In an attempt at ridding the world of a truly evil artifact, they attempted to destroy it by casting the blade out into the Dimensional Gap. While it failed to even scratch the blade, it was effective in containing it until news of wayward travelers moving through the Dimensional Gap reached Aesir ears. They then retrieved the blade and put it on high-security lockdown. It is considered to be the brother sword of Gram due to both its lethality and origin. While Gram is the more outright destructive of the two, Ridill is a much more effective killing tool. Ridill, being a Demon Sword, has a will of its own that manifests itself as a hatred for Gram and those of the Siegfried bloodline. This drives any wielder of the blade to resort to any measure to destroy both. As of now, this blade is held within Valhalla as the Norse gods fear the possibility of a twisted and evil person wielding such a deadly weapon. Appearance Ridill is a red and black, two-handed, single-edged sword that bears some resemblance to the Germanic Kriegsmesser. It bears a blade roughly 1.5 meters long, a decayed and ruined cross guard, and runes running along 1/6 of the sword. Beyond these runes lie a purple line, which is where the venomous curse seeps from the sword. Ridill ends with an asymmetrical point that somewhat resembles the point of a knife. The pommel on this sword resembles that of a brutal, pointed red rock. Abilities Demon Sword: Since Ridill is a Demon Sword, it holds the powers of a typical Demon Sword. This sword is considered lethal to Angels and Fallen Angels. Dragon Slayer Attributes: Ridill was bathed in the blood of Fafnir, who is one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, after being used to carve out his heart. This allowed the sword to merge itself with the essence of Fafnir, giving the sword its deep red hue. As a result, it is capable of tearing through the flesh of High-Level Dragons fairly easily. Alongside that, the Venom Curse placed upon this blade allows this sword to infect dragons with a powerful venom, making it even better for fighting Dragons. Venom Curse: '''This is the most prominent trait of Ridill. This curse takes the form of a venom that is capable of instantly killing beings bearing up to High-Class Devil levels of power upon even a light scratch. In beings above that level, such as the Four Great Satans and gods, this curse slowly consumes their body after taking numerous strikes from the blade. Once consumed, the being will become comatose and has a notable possibility of never waking up. In Dragons, this curse eats away at the bodies and energy of Low-Level and High-Level Dragons, causing a slow and agonizing death. In Dragons above that level, this curse causes such Dragons to suffer from decreased stamina. While unable to decay their bodies, this can result in them reaching exhaustion very quickly if struck multiple times by this sword; thus allowing for an easier kill. '''Evil Empowerment: Ridill is capable of growing stronger in correspondence to its wielder. Depending on how demented or evil the wielder is, Ridill will exhibit a stronger Venom Curse, enhanced sharpness, and enhanced Dragon Slaying capabilities. The strongest this sword has been was when it was briefly in the hands of Regin himself. After him, there has been no other wielder. Malicious Indestructibility: Ridill seems to harbor God-Level, if not higher level, endurance as seen when the Norse pantheon attempted to destroy the blade before deciding to seal it away. This is due to the sheer amounts of unresolved malice within the blade making it impossible to actually damage it. It is theorized that, by resolving the malice within the blade, it can finally be destroyed. Forms Kriegsmesser: This is the standard form for Ridill. It is a two-handed single-edged sword roughly 1.5 meters long. Vile Curse Aura: This is a hazardous form that the wielder can use. Once the user runs Ridill through his/her own torso, the sword will deposit its Venom Curse within the wielder. Upon doing so, the sword temporarily merges with the wielder as he/she is surrounded in an aura reaching 20 feet in radius that emulates the effects of Ridill's Venom Curse. Making it hazardous to even get close to him/her. The closer one gets to the user in this state, the stronger the curse's effects become. The wielder can expel Ridill from him/herself in order to exit this form. As powerful as this form is, it still involves the user stabbing him/herself with the blade; meaning it leaves a major injury after the fact. Alongside that, this form can consume the heart of the wielder if used too much or for too long, making him/her a slave to the will of Ridill if the wielder is not careful. Drawbacks * This sword can only be used by those who are either mentally disturbed or outright evil. People bearing a normal mind and pure heart will die shortly after using this sword as a result of the Venom Curse. * This sword attempts to taint the psyche of the wielder whenever he/she grasps the hilt. Bombarding him/her with subliminal influences in order to sway the wielder into doing what it wants. These influences intensify the longer the user holds Ridill, making it difficult to use the blade without succumbing to it. Despite this, the influences quickly fade when the wielder is not holding Ridill. * The Vile Curse Aura form, alongside injuring the user, has a chance to turn the wielder into Ridill's puppet. Trivia * The author likes to think of this sword as a mixture of Murasame from Akame Ga Kill and Soul Edge from Soul Calibur. * The author had to spend several hours finding an image that he felt suited the sword. Even now, he still believes that it could be better. Category:Fanon Demon Swords Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Weapons